His True Name
by shadow of eyes
Summary: As soon as the Dursley's found him, Harry was dumped out in front of Whammy's House and was raised as the great dective, L Lawleit. Years later he is brought back to the magical world by force along with his only suspect in the Kira case. What will happen to the two of them as they are thrown into the tournament? Find out! During GOF/Kira Case. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please review.
1. A Past Worth Knowing

**My True Name**

**A HARRY POTTER/DEATH NOTE CROSSOVER**

Summery: As soon as the Dursley's found him, Harry was dumped out in front of Whammy's House and was raised as L. Years later he is brought back to the magical world by force along with his only suspect in the Kira case. What will happen? Find out! GOF/Kira Case. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Past Worth Knowing<p>

(A/N: This is the first story I've written like this, so bear with me.)

* * *

><p>Voldemort, the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World, was dead.<p>

Everyone knew it to be true, after he tried to kill a young baby with the dreaded killing curse and his spell backfired onto himself turning him into a pile of ash and dust.

The child was none other than the 7 month old Harry Potter, the now famous Boy Who Lived, but as for his beloved parents...

They were killed by the dreaded Dark Lord before his demise.

As far as everyone knew he was taken by Dumbledore and sent to live with his closest living relatives until he came of age to attend the magical school known as Hogwarts.

Until then he was under the loving care of his Aunt, Uncle, and younger cosuin, which acording to Dumbledore would take care of him...

This however was not the case the Durselys found the abanodend Harry Potter on their doorstep.

Vernon and Petunia Dursely hated the child from the moment they opened the letter.

In their eyes Harry was a freak beyond nature just like his freaky parents before their death, and naturally they didn't want his freakness to rub off on to their precious little Dudley.

So without a second thought, Vernon placed the young baby in a basket while it slept and set it in front of the farthest orphanage within London, never to be thought of again by his so called 'loving family'.

But unknown to the horrible man known as Vernon Dursley, he set the boy on the doorway of Whammy's House, the orphanage for the mentally gifted which only accepted the brightest of minds.

As soon as the young baby was discovered by Mr. Quilish, the founder of the house, he became a ward of the house without a second thought.

Mr. Quilish looked at the child that slept in his arms with his pale ivory like skin, shaggy black hair that has looks almost wind blown, and the all too present lighting shape scar at the brow of his forehead which looked recent and painful, wondering who would do that to a child, let alone a baby!

Since there was no letter, he didn't know where the boy come from or his name...

The child was abandoned and clearly hurt and he intended to remedy that.

He petted the young child's head softly and said in a soothing tone, "Don't worry young one, you are safe here... No one will harm you anymore..."

The boy open his eyes showing off the emerald green pearing out in a dull manor, looking up at the elderly man.

Quilish touched the inflamed scar lightly and the babe began to wail in pain.

He sooth the boy's crying and then applied some anti-bacterial cream, so that it wouldn't get infected and to dull the pain wertching in his head.

After the cream was applied the redness went down and the boy's eyes began to dull, to an almost blackish color making the beautiful green vanish.

Quilish smiled and said, "You are quite the trickster little one."

The baby giggled and looked around the small nursery which was soon to be his.

Quilish looked at the boy and said, "Hmmm... You need a name, but what should it be?"

He thought for a moment taking into consideration of all the chareistics the 7 month old baby had and what was known about him from the hours he got to know the child.

The baby was set on the floor for a moment to play while Quilish thought on his name.

When he looked up the boy had the alphabet blocks out and stacked a line of letters into words.

The boy was already showing promising signs of being a genius considering he was spelling legible words before the age of one, meaning his former family had brought the boy to Whammy's House intentionally. (Which they did not.)

When Quilish looked up he saw the unknown child spelled out a single name with the blocks...

* * *

><p>L LAWLEIT<p>

* * *

><p>'So he was paying attention to what I was saying... Quite clever.' Quilish thought as the boy crawled to the elderly man.<p>

Quilish smiled at the boy and said, "So you chose a name without me? It's fine then my boy, as of this day foreword, you are L. Lawleit and a official resident of Whammy's house."

And from that day forward, Harry James Potter was dead in the eyes of the child and L. Lawleit was born to a world he desperately wanted to understand.

* * *

><p>L's talents became even more known as he grew up and so did odd his habits and quirks.<p>

At age two he was was in advance chemistry classes, was beginning psychology, and knew how to speak Japanese, Spanish, German, and French fluently as a two year old could, but was constantly plagued by nightmares causing him to abandon sleep altogether...

This was the beginning of his life long Insomnia which was shown though the dark bags under his eyes, which honestly he didn't care.

Sleep was meaningless to him, and only slept about 3 hours every 2 days at the most.

He was master at the piano by age 4 while finshing up his physiology classes, becoming a chess master, and became the English tennis champian under the name Hidiaki Ryouga, but became almost obsessed with sweets, to where his couldn't handle eating normal foods.

He found that the sugar helped him think along with the coffee, it became his normal diet which no one questioned, unless they wished to be scalded by a 4 year old with a 280 I.Q.

Then it happened...

L solved his first police case at age 7...

He figured out the who was the serial killer plaguing London for the last 3 years and brought him to justice without leaving the comfort of the orphanage...

This put the name L out among law enforcement.

This brought a new life to L, a purpose that was never there before, which also brought on his bad posher and odd way of sitting and holding objects.

He had a talent for criminology and received his collage degrees by age 9, out ranking men and women twice his age.

By age 10 he was world renowned as L, the world best detective which no one knew what he looked like or sounded like.

He and Quilish, who went by Watari, helped bring justice through out the world.

He always looked the same wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with multiple creases and wrinkled, and no shoes or socks, only his bear feet which he preferred it this way.

His hair became long and unruly which he rarely brushed with a shade close to ebony, his body was long, lanky, and very thin, despite the amount of sugar he ingested, and he always seemed to be either biting his thumb or meddling with what ever is in front of him.

The scar that was on his forehead was removed when he was 3 years old at the child's request after saying, it was a distraction to his studies, making he skin almost flawless with the obvious exception of the dark circles stained below his eyes.

When people asked for his name, an alias was always given, such as Ryouzaki Rue or Hikaki Ryouga, only Watari and a few people at Whammy's house knew who he really was.

L was clearly a mad genius that was changing the world one case at a time.

* * *

><p>But all while this was going on, the Wizarding World was looking forward their saviour attending the magical school of his parents.<p>

When the day of Harry's eleventh birthday came around the Hogwart's letter was sent to Number 4, Pivet Drive, and Dumbledore patiently awaited a reply from the young soon to be wizard.

But when he got one, he was in complete shock of what he received.

The letter wasn't from Harry Potter...

It was from his aunt, Petunia Dursley and it said;

* * *

><p><em>To Whom it may concern,<em>

_Do not send another letter to this family you bunch of freaks. _

_The boy does not live here any longer, we placed him in an orphanage the day after we found him, so that his freakyness wouldn't rub off on my beloved son._

_ We do not want him nor will we take him if you bring him to us. _

_We left no letter so he won't expose your precious magic, let alone his name. _

_Although I thank you for informing me of my sister's death, I do not wish to hear from the magical world again. _

_Do not write back, we have already moved away from this freakyness and have sent this letter without a return address. _

_Good bye and good riddance._

_Petunia Dursley_

* * *

><p>"Impossible! The blood wards! He not protected anymore! Oh sweet Merlin!" Dumbledore exclamined as he stood up.<p>

McGonagall came into his office and said, "Albus? What's wrong?"

He replied, "It's Harry... He not at the Dursley's home! He's missing! Harry Potter is missing!"

McGonagall shook her head and said, "I told you Albus, they were the worst kind of muggles... Did they say when they last saw him?"

Dumbledore replied, "Eleven years ago. They said he was left in a orphanage... Minervia he could be anywhere now! What can we do?!"

McGonagall replied, "If we can't find him Albus, the the Death Eaters can't either. We know that he is safe, but right now we must focus on the school year and when summer comes we can begin searching for him."

Dumbledore looked at the Deputy Headmistress and said, "As always, you are correct Minerva... All we can do is wait."

And so began the school year at Hogwarts, which the name Harry Potter was almost forgotten among the student that went there, and was never metioned by the Professors either.

When the year finally ended, the Order of the Phoenix when in search of the missing Boy Who Lived.

They seached every orphanage in England looking for him. When they came to Whammy's House, a young 6 year old Mello opened the door to Serverus Snape and Menerva McGonagall.

Mello took a bite of chocolate and said, "Hello, can I be of service to you two or perhaps you have the wrong address? I can clarify directions if you need me to."

The two Professor were taken back by how advance the boy spoke even for his age.

McGonagall looked at him and asked, "Where did you learn to speak like that young man?"

Mello replied, "You do realize this is Whammy's House right? The orphanage for the mentally gifted. I have an I.Q. of 220 and I am majoring in criminology."

McGonagall was taken back a bit.

She knew this was an orphanage for the gifted but this was a incredible amount of intelligence for a 6 year old to have.

She looked at him and said, "No, were at the right address... May we speak to an adult?"

Mello smirked and said, "Mr. Quilish isn't here right now and the other teachers are in class... It's my free period, so I can answer your questions."

Snape looked at the boy and said, "We're looking for a young boy around eleven with black hair, green eyes, and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lighting bolt. We have reason to believe the boy was dropped off at an orphanage 11 years back, mistakenly and we come to bring him to his family."

Mello took a bite of his chocolate once more and said, "Based on your profile of said person, I can say he certainly isn't here. The only eleven year old kids here are Ryuzaki and Honor. Honor is a girl, so she's automaticly out, and Ryuzaki had grey eyes and no scar... Sorry, can I at least offer you some tea?"

McGonagall replied, "No thank you Mr...?"

"Mello... No last name. Just Mello... Most kids here abandon their real name, so they can work toward who they want to be."

She nodded and said, "Very well, thank you for your time Mr. Mello. Have a good day."

Mello smiled and said, "You as well, and if your still looking for him later on a later date, we know a great detective. He helped find most of the kids in the house and rescue them from abusive homes."

Snape nodded and said, "We'll keep that in mind. Now, good day."

The two wizards walked away from Whammy's House and talked in hushed tones. "Severus, did you sense it?"

Snape nodded and said, "That Mello boy and possibly some of the other residents maybe magic... We'll have to wait until letter's start arriving to be sure, but..."

McGonagall nodded and said, "The Orphanage will need to be alerted of magic soon enough."

With that the two apperated away, to tell Dumbledore of the orphanage for geniuses and the fact Harry Potter wasn't there.

When he received the news, Dumbledore sighed and said, "Harry Potter is not in England... But that makes him safest at the moment."

He looked at the Order and said, "The Boy Who Lived must become a legend to keep him safe... If children ask, he nothing more than a myth... As far as the Wizarding world should go... Harry Potter does not exist."

* * *

><p>Truthfully L wasn't there in England when the search was on for Harry Potter.<p>

L was on a case in America with the FBI, rooting out a drug ring in the Ozarks, which he solved in three days and wouldn't be back in England for another day or so.

But with that L had become a resource of the world, solving the mysteries that plauged humanity.

L's phone began to ring as he left the airport wearing an uncomfortable pair of sneakers.

He picked it up holding it by the top and said, "Hello, please call line 3."

He hung up and Watari's phone began ringing.

L picked it up and said, "You were saying?"

L bit his thumb as his informant informed him of a case taking place in Japan.

L smirked and said, "Very well we'll be there in 2 weeks."

L hung up the phone and said, "Watari, we have a new case and it's big."

Watari looked at his young charge and asked, "What are you investigating this time Ryuzaki?"

He replied, "A mass murder, who can kill with a heart attacks...They call him Kira."

* * *

><p>And so began the Kira case, L's greatest challenge.<p>

Kira was killing dozens of criminals each day with heart attacks...

From this L made several deductions.

Kira was in Japan, he was acting alone, he could kill with a name and a face, he can choose the time of death, and he seeked to be justice...

L was both impressed and apualed at the man's methods, and seeked to bring him to justice.

Then after a year on the case, Kira killed 12 FBI agents in one foul swoop, which made L make a decision...

He'd reveal his face to the remaining members of the Japanese Task Force, the remaining five stood by him while the others left.

They have earned the chance to see him face to face...

But when they arrived Chief Yagami wasn't expecting to see a 12 year old boy, a bit younger that his own son, Light.

Masudua looked at him and asked, "Ummm... I think we have the wrong room Chief..."

L replied, "No, you don't... I am L."

They stared in shock to find out the young teen in front of them was the world's greatest detective.

Moshigi then asked, "Can you prove you are L?"

L looked at him and said, "Well, simply I could tell you every detail of the Kira case, or I could tell you the message I sent you back at the police headquarters, word for word. Although since the message was heavily encrypted, to the point where only the sender and the receiver could get a hold of it, meaning one of two things. One, you sent the message to me, which is highly improbable and illogical. And two, I sent the message meaning by decutive reasoning, that I am L. With that their is a 30% chace of you leaving because of my age, a 15% of you asking me what the letter said, and a 55% chace of you accepting it and moving on."

The detectives were in complete awe of his reasoning and skill.

As just as L's figures predicted, the dectives accepted the young boy's idenity as the great dective, L.

They all pulled out their badges and gave them their names as they entered.

L held his finger like a gun and said, "If I was Kira, you'd all be dead right now. Kira needs a name and a face to kill, so please value your lives a bit more."

Then began the investigation in earesnt, after L explained what they had and telling them to call him Ryuzaki.

For the next year, Ryuzaki and the Task Force went into a deep investigation over the Kira murders and their biggest suspect was none other thatn Light Yagami, who was just a year older than L but both boys, being the geniuses they were, attended the same university.

L believed that Light's chances of being Kira was around 10% but that was more that anyone in the world.

As a safety net, L invited Light onto the task force, and he accepted.

Then came the Kira messages on Sakura T.V., which brought out idea of a second Kira who could kill with just a face and talked about Shinigami with the videos...

Which that scared L a bit...

The idea of Death Gods was indeed frighting, and if Kira and the second Kira was using them to kill...

What then?

L then just dismissed it as a referece to how they kill.

Then a new face entered the game... Misa Amane, the famed model and Light's girlfriend...

She was clearly infacuated with Light and would do anything for him...

This brought up the question, would she commit mass murder for him?

10% chance of her being the second Kira and 25% chance of Light being Kira.

After 2 weeks we took in Miss Amane for questioning making sure she was blindfolded and well secured.

After that Light admited that he could be Kira. He believe he might be doing it subconusily, but L was unsure.

He locked up Light in a cell with no acess to the world, and saw if the killing continued.

Sure enough after two weeks, the killings resumed and after 50 days Light and Misa was released under strict restrictions.

Misa and Light must stay under constant survalince and Light was handcuffed to Ryuzaki.

Then another Kira appeared in the Yostobia Company, killing off power hungery executives one at a time, which gave L and Light the idea that this Kira is like the second Kira, who can kill with just a face.

Once he was revealed the Death Note was revealed to the dectectives, and so was the Shinigami known as Rem.

With Rem in full light, they discovered how Kira was killing...

The Death Note would kill anyone who's name was written in it, and anyone who wrote in it if they didn't write in it every 13 days they would die.

Light wasn't off the hook yet, so they remained handcuffed while they examined the notebook fully.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizards Tournament and declared the three champions from the Goblet of Fire.<p>

Cedric Diggory, Fleur DeLacor, and Viktor Krum were the names drawn out.

"Now that we have our three champions we can..."

The goblet spat out another piece of paper into Dumbledore's hands.

He opened the paper and sighed...

He looked out into the crowd and said, "Puting false names in the goblet is very illegal and not metion imature, now who put the name H..."

The goblet pull at out a large flare of blue fire consuming the stage.

Most students went screaming out of the hall, with the execption of a few Gryffindors and Slytherins.

When the fire subsided the two teens laid in the floor unconious.

The oldest had redish brown hair and wore a informal suit and looked about 15 years old.

The younger one had shaggy black hair and wore plain white shirt with blue jeans and no shoes and looked about 14.

They were handcuffed together and the younger boy had a black notebook wrapped protectivly in his arms.

Dumbledore's eyes widen when he saw the young boy.

Draco Malfoy and his friends Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasly walked up to the boys making sure they were alright.

Snape looked at Dumbledore and asked, "What name was on that paper Albus?!"

He replied in a shock tone, "Harry Potter."


	2. Magic and Shinigami

**_My True Name_**

**_A HARRY POTTER/DEATH NOTE CROSSOVER_**

**_Summery: As soon as the Dursley's found him, Harry was dumped out in front of Whammy's House and was raised as L. Years later he is brought back to the magical world by force along with his only suspect in the Kira case. What will happen? Find out! GOF/Kira Case. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please review._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Magic and Shinigami<strong>

"Watari?"

L knew something was very wrong as he woke up in the strange place.

One, he was in a bed... L never slept in beds, he usualy fell asleep sitting up and Watari right next to him.

Two, the handcuff was gone from his wrist meaning that Light could get away which in turn risked Kira's attacks again.

And three, the Death Note was gone meaning the ultimate killing device was in someone hands, who hands they were he did not know.

L sat up and saw he was in a infirmary of some sort and Light was in the bed next him completely unconious and the handcuff was missing from his wrist as well. This at least means that the Death Note isn't with Light.

"Albus! He's awake!"

L turned to see an elderly woman call in the door way.

'By her clothes there was an 75% she was a nurse taking care of us,' L thought.

Some men walked in the room and looked at me.

The first one was cloaked in black and had greezed back hair. The second was in an oversized trench with shaggy blonde brown hair and a strange eye. The third man was the oldest with long grey beard and half moon glasses.

By the way they were dressed, L deduced that these people were intrested into the old magican myths which furthered the question of where he was.

The oldest man looked at him and asked in disbelief, "Is that really you Harry...?"

L tilted his head and said in his monotone voice, "I believe you are mistaken. I am Ryuzaki Rue, may I enquire who you people are and where my posseions are?"

Dumbledore looked at the young man with his grey eyes with dark skin and flawless skin.

'Was this boy really Harry Potter?' The elderly headmaster thought.

Dumbledore looked at him and said, "I am Professor Dumbledore, and this Professor Snape, and Professor Moody. We are teachers here in this school."

L looked at them and said, "So I'm in a school, meaning that we're in the hosptial wing of the building meaning it's also a private school, and since you are speaking english with those accents, I can deduse that we are no longer in Japan, but some part of the UK. Most likeky either England or Scotland. Watari must be worried sick, not to meantion the rest of the task force."

'Japan? He been in Japan this entire time... Explains the name, but the boy's accent is definatly English.' Snape thought as he looked the strange youth over.

Snape looked at L and said, "As for the handcuff and the notebook, they are in the Headmasters office."

L looked at him and asked, "Did you touch it? The notebook?"

The three nodded and L said, "So you can see Rem as well."

Moody tilted his head and asked, "Who?"

"Me..."

Rem walked through the wall and the three men pulled out sticks aiming at the female Shinigami.

'Sticks? What could they do with that?' L thought as he bit his thumb.

Rem said, "Hold your wands mages, they can not hurt me and I will not harm you."

Snape asked, "What is that?"

L replied, "That is Rem. She is a Shinigami that guards the Death Note, since you touched it, you can see her."

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "A Death God... Don't tell me..."

L replied, "I was not using the note... Me and my investigation team had gotten the note away from a mass murderer, and trying to find another mass muderer using the note as well."

Moody looked at L and said, "Investigation team? But you're 14."

L replied in a scoff, "A 14 year old with an I.Q. of 320 and solved the worlds most difficult cases, since I was 7... Do not let appearances decieve you."

L then relized what he just said.

'Dammit... There goes my Ryuzaki alias, if these people heard about me.'

L sighed and said, "I might as well come clean, considering you people have no idea what the Death Note was, meaning none of you have the slightest possibly of being Kira. I go by another name that you maybe more fimilar with... I am L."

Moody looked at the boy and said, "Is that so? We'll need proof boy."

L looked at the man and said, "Well I could simply do an anlaysis of you and your compatrates, or deduse you have a false left leg due to the fact your right pant leg is more wrinkled. Pehaps I tell you that Professor Snape works with chemicals by the burn on his left hand, sugesting some sort of chemical, more than likely hydrochloric acid... No it's too soft a burn for that... Something more organic..."

L bit his thumb and said, "Ah! Stinging Nettles... You must have been using them in an experement and forgot your gloves explaining the burn on your hand."

The three men's eyes widen at L's elaborate deduction.

Moody looked at Snape and asked, "How did you get that burn Severus?"

Snape replied calmly, "We're make Totalis Notormus... It called for the roots from Stinging Nettles... I forgot my glove and burned my hand..."

'Harry Potter was the famed investigator L?! This was insane! But how else did he make such a deduction in mear seconds?!' Snape thought as the young man crawled out of the bed.

Madam Pompfrey walked over to him and said, "Oh no, you don't young man. You need to rest in that bed, and get some more sleep."

L looked at her and said, "I can't Madam."

She raised a brow and asked, "Oh and why not?"

L replied, "I've had insomina since I was two years old... Trust me, if I could sleep I would."

Madam Pompfrey looked at the boy and said, "What about you sugar levels? They are extemely high. And if your going to stand, stand up straight."

L gave a small smirk and said, "Sorry madam but both are drawn into my personal habits, which I can not chance. I stood like this since I was seven and the sweets... Well my body doesn 't take kindly to normal food, makes me phyiscally ill. I am quite healthy, just a bit odd if you will."

Dumbledore looked at him and said, "We need to talk once your friend is awake."

L replied, "Yes he is my friend, but do not give him your full name or at least give him an alais... There is a 5% that Light is Kira and if that so, he can kill you with a name and your face, if he some how or another gets his hands on the Death Note."

Snape then asked, "Um if I may ask, who is Kira? You mentioned him quite a bit."

L replied, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. Kira is a mass murderer with a childish sence of justice, in over the last 3 years he has murdered over 20,000 convicts, 10,000 criminals, and 10,000 other people... All without being there in person...

" The men looked green behind the gils as L said, "Kira was using a Death Note and intend on bringing him to justice. But as I said eariler there is a 5% that Light Yagami is Kira."

Moody looked at the sleeping teen and said, "We can use the verilliusum on him and make him tell."

L shook his head and said, "What ever this versillium is, don't use it... I need evidence of his crimes before the confession, so that there is no mistakes."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "We'll bring down the handcuffs and cuff him to the post while we speak Mr. L."

L sighed and said, "Please just call me Ryuzaki, it's much easier that way and less confusing."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Very well Mr. Ryuzaki, please follow me."

L looked at Rem and said, "If Light wakes up, tell him I have the note, and will be right back."

Rem nodded and said, "Very well Ryuzaki... I shall keep an eye on Light Yagami till you return."

* * *

><p>"Now then, you please explain where I am? This place seems defiably off the normal bases of that I am accustomed to especially the fact of the images moving, althought there seems to be a void of technology here." L asked as he stepped into the headmaster's office.<p>

Snape and Moody left to teach their classes while the two spoke.

Dumbledore sat down and said, "All will be explained my boy. Please take a seat."

L nodded and sat down in 'his way' in the chair before the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Another one of your habits I presume?"

L nodded and said, "It helps me think. Now could you please start explaining, I have to get back to wear I have phone signal before my caretaker becomes worried."

'Caretaker? Must be the person who took him in.' Dumbledore thought as he looked at the strange youth.

He nodded and said, "Very well, but what I'm about to say will suprise you without a doubt."

Ryuzaki tilted his head and said, "Go on then."

Dumbledore pulled out an old photo album and said, "You may not believe me, but I knew your parents Ryuzaki... I also know your real name, the one they gave you."

L looked at the book in his dull unblinking stare...

He lightly picked up the book and opened the pages to reveal photos that moved on the pages, of a man and a woman.

The man had his shaggy black hair and was around his height, while the woman had his pale ivory like skin, and she had emerald green eyes like he used to have according to Watari.

'These people... There's a 85% they're my birth parents... nearly 97% of the phyiscal traits match. Could these people really be my mother and father?' L thought as he looked through the photos.

Then he came across another photo, only this time the couple was holding a child.

Underneath the photo was a caption that read;

* * *

><p><em><span>'Lily and James' first child, Harry James Potter'<span>_

* * *

><p>The detective stared at the image of the child which shared the same looks as he did.<p>

'If these people really were my parents, then why was I placed in a orphanage?'

L questioned as he bit his he flipped the page to reveal a news article which answered his question;

* * *

><p><em>'Dark Lord Defeated at The Cost of The Potter Household; Harry Potter Becomes Boy Who Lived.'<em>

* * *

><p>'They were murdered by this Dark Lord person... And he died soon after leaving this Harry Potter to be orphaned... The chances of me being this 'Harry Potter' person has raised to 98.5%... Now all I need is some sort of physical conformation and then I'll believe it fully.'<p>

Dumbledore looked at L and said, "James and Lily were two of the most wonderful people, I ever came to know. The night when I went to check on them, was the night it happened... James died in the hall standing in front of the nursery, while Lily died with you wrapped in her arms... They both died that night, but you my boy... You came out alive and with only a scar on your forehead was left as proof."

'Sc-Scar... Can it really be?'

L then asked, "Where exactly was the scar and was did it look like?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "In the center of the forehead and it looked like a lighting bolt."

L's face showed it all, the proof of who he was before the orphanage laid right before him...

He was in fact Harry James Potter...

L looked at the old man and said, "If you wouldn't mind... Please do not inform anyone else of my real name... Especially Light..."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes the Death Note requires your real name to work, which is part of the magic behind it... Which brings up another point..."

The old headmaster looked at him and said, "As you could tell by the moving pictures and how Ms. Rem called us mages that we..."

L intrupted and said, "Posess magic, I assumed this much when I saw you pull out your wand. It make no sence to pull out a stick to defend yourself unless it does something, thus it implyed magic, which is no suprise it too exist if Shinigami are real."

Dumbledore laughed and said, "You are quite clever Ryuzaki... I can see why you are the world's greatest dective... And deductions on what I'm going to say next?"

L places his thumb on the brim of his teeth and said, "There's a 75% your going to tell me I posess magic, a 15% chance your going to say my parents were magic but I am not, and a 10% that your going to say Light Yagami posses magic. Which these conculsions come from the basis on the fact we're sitting in a magic based school."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Your figures do not lie Mr. Rue... You are in fact a wizard and I would like to train you to use this magic, so that you may truly experince the world around you."

L looked at him and said, "It would be interesting to say the least, but I also have a commitment to the world right now... The Kira Case must be solved or more people are going to die."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I understand, but there also the fact of what brought you and your friend here... You see there is a tournament held every 100 years between the magic schools, called the Tri-Wizard's Tournament, which the names are drawn from a magical goblet... Someone slipped your real name into it, and it brought you here... If you don't compete then your magical essence will be taken from you..."

L looked at him and said, "Won't that just make me not a wizard anymore?"

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "When you magical essence is taken away... You life force drains away with it..."

L sighed and said, "So compete or die... Bit drastic."

The Headmaster nodded and said, "I agree but the ministry won't use anything else, besides the task are of equal danger."

L nodded and said, "Considering that I don't have a choice in the matter, I will compete, but under some conditions... One: no one uses the name Harry Potter, to them I am Hidaki Ryuuga."

'Another alias? He is really being careful.' Albus thought.

"Two: I will be competing for the Whammy's House, the orphanage and school I attended."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "We actually was looking for you about 3 years back when we came across Whammy's House. Although you weren't there at the time."

L replied, "I was on cases in America. The Ozark Drug traffickers, and the infamous BB murder case."

Albus smiled and said, "I see, but did you know that some of the other residents are magical as well? Young Nate River and Mihael Keehl will get their letters in two years."

L smiled and said, "Mello and Near... Both my sucessors are magical, quite a turn of events. But when you send them the letters, please use their alaises it will make them more comfortable to come... I will also have to do some explaining to them as well. Which brings me to my third point. I need my cell phone, laptop, and my other electronics to be able to funtion here... I maybe in this tournament but I still intend on solving this case."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "But of course, you have a private room set up so no one messes with your machines."

L nodded and said, "My fourth condiction is that Light Yagami is to stay here as well and the Death Note is locked in the saftest place in the school."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "We'll make the arangements so that the note will be locked and bound behind wards only you or myself can access. As for Mr. Yagami, we can give him a fake wand and some potions that allow him minor magical abilites. Nothing major, but enough to get him by in classes."

L nodded and said, "Good, now one last condition. I would like to eat, my meals in private and have access to the studies of the previous years, I did not attend so that I may further my studies in the magical arts."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "These terms are acceptable, I'll see to it that your room is ready by this evening, once your friend is awake, we'll go to where you were and pick up you requested items and inform your guardian."

L nodded and said, "Yes, Watari must know where I am. But do have an inqurie now."

Dumbledore looked at the youth as he eyed the candy.

"May I have one please?"

Dumbledore laughed and said, "Never in my lifetime have I met someone with my taste in sweets."

L picked up a Lemon Drop and placed it in his mouth saying, "Well then Headmaster, you've never met L Lawliet."


End file.
